


White Blank Page

by NiightKiitten17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Morning Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiightKiitten17/pseuds/NiightKiitten17
Summary: Bill’s life hasn’t turned out exactly as he expected. Being turned into a werewolf was certainly a shock, but nothing prepared him for the turn his life would take when he stumbles upon a gift in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, wrapped in moonlight.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Bill Weasley
Comments: 44
Kudos: 62
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: UK Invasion!





	White Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare: The UK Invasion.  
> Much love to my Alpha/Beta Blondehandomestranger. This wouldn't have been possible without her!  
> Also a ton of love to CrazyKitCat who gave me the kick in the butt I needed to finally write in the first place! A huge thank you to the F&H writers group for holding my hand and being the best cheerleaders ever! Last but most certainly not least, a massive THANK YOU to the admins and judges of Fairest of the Rare. You guys are amazing and have made me fall in love with writing all over again! Thanks for pushing me out of my comfort zone and into this wonderful community as an author! To all the readers and those that voted... I owe you all the cookies! Love you all!
> 
> Song Prompt – “White Blank Page” - Mumford & Sons
> 
> Winner - Runner Up- Best Romance
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

_He could taste the tang of iron and salt on his tongue, the warmth of the liquid almost soothing as it ran across his palate. His prey lay on the forest floor unmoving as he lapped at the wound. Her previously bright silver eyes were now a dull lifeless grey, unfocused and empty. He knew he should stop, that he shouldn’t want this but the wolf was in control right now and what the wolf wanted, the wolf got. Unsatisfied with just one taste the wolf lunged again, clasping her entire neck in his large maw._

Bill awoke with a start, eyes wide in terror and panting. He darted a look around himself to attempt to gain his bearings. He was in bed in his cabin, the sun yet to rise over the horizon. Through the dark he could make out her form lying still and unbothered by his sudden movement, breathing deeply in the peacefulness of true rest. 

Bill rubbed a hand down his face to clear it of sleep and sweat, got up from the bed carefully so as not to wake her, and walked quietly to the bathroom. Standing in front of the white pedestal sink he turned the water onto cold and splashed some on his face to try and clean away the panic from his dream. It was the same one, yet again. His fears always manifested more deeply when he slept. He grabbed a flannel from beside the tub, passed it under the cool water, and laid it on the back of his neck. Bent over the sink he looked up into the mirror. Rust-colored hair, green eyes, a smattering of freckles, he was still himself. There was no wolf staring back, only the scars of one. 

Perhaps the scars were enough though. 

Bill sighed as he tossed his wet flannel over the edge of the tub and went back to the bedroom slightly calmer than he had left it. As he crossed the threshold of his bedroom he stopped to gaze at the witch still sleeping in his bed. There were days he felt like quite literally pinching himself. How did the big bad wolf end up with a goddess? 

Bill smiled as he remembered the first time he had found her, dancing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest at night. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


_Giant paws padded almost silently across the forest floor as he ran. The man was hesitant to be back here but the wolf… the wolf felt like he had come home._

_Bill had stayed far away from the Forbidden Forest for the last year. He had been infected the night of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Greyback hadn’t stopped with the slash across his face. As Bill had cupped his face in shock and an attempt to curb the flow of blood, Greyback had lunged in and bit his arm, the bastard. Bill hadn’t known right away that he would turn. At the time no one realized that because of Greyback’s acceptance of the wolf, not only did he have the ability to turn at will but also to infect even when in partial transformation. The first full moon afterward had turned any hope he had of not being a fully-fledged werewolf to ash. With his initial transformation, other changes soon took place in his life._

_His relationship with Fleur crumbled. It seemed his wolf and her veela didn’t care for one another and while Bill and Fleur shared a deep connection, the beasts inside cried for war and not for love. While she was completely supportive despite his new furry little problem, being able to be in the same room was pretty important to a relationship. It was a bittersweet ending, both sorrowful to lose a love but happy to remain as friends. Amidst his heartbreak, he found another friend in Remus Lupin._

_Remus had sought Bill out after that first month and offered to help him adjust to living with his new inner companion. He would forever be grateful to Remus for helping him through his first transformations, the important aftercare each morning after a full moon, and teaching him how to deal with his wolf when it was caged the rest of the month. He became Bill’s closest friend and Bill became his pack. Despite the horror of transformation, Bill found a freedom in running with Remus, the entire forest at their disposal._

_The centaur had been very generous in letting them transform on their land. With the wolfsbane in their system, they were able to hunt and help provide food for the herd. They had made a happy unit until Remus had been taken down in the Battle of Hogwarts. Bill had refused to return to the Forest alone. His wolf was lonely and restless but he couldn’t bring himself to go back. Not without his best friend. Not until that night._

_Trees and foliage passed him in a blur as the rust and grey wolf ran hard. He paid no mind to the underbrush hitting against his legs and sides as he ran, memories of Remus flashing through his tortured mind. He had already spent time in the early night trying to rid himself of the sorrow, hunting for the centaurs. He brought a successful kill to the herd who were happy to see he had returned to the Forest, but also understanding of his absence. Now he ran, hoping to knacker the wolf into oblivion until the morning came._

_A sound, rhythmic and melodic, filtered through the forest. His ears perked. That was most assuredly out of place. Was his mind playing tricks on him? His claws dug into the dirt and he skidded slightly as he swiftly changed directions. He padded slowly and silently towards the sound, and his nostrils flared as a light floral scent filled them._

_Keeping to the shadows he made his way just shy of the edge of the trees keeping him covered. Beyond lay a field of green grasses spotted with night-blooming flowers. Bill could discern Moon Lilies and Night Phlox among a few others. What really held his attention though was not the beautiful bounty of flowers surrounding and spotting the small clearing, but rather the woman among them. He wasn’t hearing things._

_There in the middle with her back to him, arms wide and blonde hair swirling around her as she danced, was a woman in white. She looked like a forest nymph, her hair glowing as the moonlight bathed her. As she danced she hummed a nonsensical melody but sung no words, her voice light and ethereal. She moved with wild abandon, her shift dress moving about her, the moonlight pouring down upon her making it almost sheer, her petite form visible but nothing more._

_She spun once, then twice, until she finally faced him and with his lupine vision, he could make out more features than before. Her silver eyes were bright and open, her lips a lovely bow under a small nose, and her cheeks were a soft peach highlighted with dew. If wolves could gasp, Bill would have. He knew this witch._

_Luna Lovegood. Of course the witch who danced in the moonlight was quite literally named after the moon. What was it Ron and his friends called her? Looney Lovegood? Perhaps she_ was _looney to venture out into the Forbidden Forest during the full moon. Looney, or brave. Either way, Bill was intrigued._

_The wolf stood silently in the shadows, mesmerized for a few moments, yet concern soon took over. What on earth was a young witch doing in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night alone, especially during a full moon? He wasn’t the only dangerous beast wandering these woods. Bill darted his head around sniffing and listened carefully with his enhanced hearing to make sure no threats were nearby. Perhaps he should stay and keep watch just in case. He would feel horrible should something bad happen to her. The wolf moved quietly over to an evergreen and settled beneath its branches to keep watch._

_Bill didn’t know how much time had passed when Luna finally ended her dance. He had become entranced while watching, not able to make out a rhythm or reason for it, but enraptured just the same. She was beautiful. Graceful in her own way. Her movements came as a balm...slow and smooth, and just a little of Bill’s loneliness had seeped away. When she stopped dancing she stood, staring into the stars for a moment, then took a deep breath and began to gather things Bill hadn’t even noticed on the ground around her. She wrapped herself in a wool robe and disapparated. With her light presence gone, Bill felt more alone in these dark woods than he ever had before._

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

_How the hell do I get to lie next to her at night?_ Bill thought as he walked quietly back to the bed. 

He pulled back the white sheet and took a moment to admire her form before climbing in next to the sleeping witch. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her back into his chest, and tossed a leg over hers. She snuggled into him even as she slept still and let out a soft sigh. Bill rested his head against the back of hers and breathed in the scent of her hair as it tickled his nose. Moonflowers and dew… she always smelled so sweet to him, like the moments before dawn. He breathed it in deeply and let her scent calm him. 

Bill laughed quietly, memories of those stolen moments in the forest clearing playing through his mind. He would never forget the first night she spoke. He may have been unable to bring himself to speak to her, but Luna Lovegood, he found, could be quite fearless.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

_It became his own monthly ritual: transform, hunt for the herd, watch Luna work wondrous magic in the small clearing of moonflowers. The few hours he had with her presence near each month quickly became his favorite. For those moments, his wolf’s solitude faded._

_He also discovered a few things about Luna. She never wove the flowers the same way twice. One night they were tucked into a braid, the next they became a necklace around her slim throat, and one night she just tucked a single bud behind her ear._

_She never brought food for herself but instead carried a few berries or nuts to feed creatures she spoke to but Bill could not see. She hummed the same tune each time, always a melody with no lyrics. She was always barefoot regardless of the weather or hard earth beneath her feet. Even in colder months, she always shed her wool robe and danced in her sheath._

_Almost a full year had passed and Bill still hadn’t worked up the courage to step into the field. He had also been a coward in human form. Holidays and events passed and even though he saw her, what would he say? “Hello Luna, I wanted to introduce myself. I watch you as a wolf every month….” He’d seem out of his wits and end up hexed before he even got the words out. No, he couldn’t. He was also consciously aware that his behavior was a little unsettling. It didn’t feel wrong per se, just...odd. As much as he warred with himself every month, his wolf was persistent and always won out. Those few hours each month were his repose. He selfishly didn’t want to give it up._

_As per usual, Bill found himself watching her again on a very cold February night. The ground was snow-covered and Luna had woven herself a bracelet from Snowdrops and completed her rituals. Now she again danced. Bill's wolf sighed in contentment as her song traveled across the clearing._

_Too soon it was over though and he watched as she pulled her robe back over her body and began to gather her things to leave. He always dreaded this part. At least with her here, even across the field, he didn’t feel isolated. The wolf huffed sadly and laid his muzzle to rest on his paws and closed his golden eyes expecting to hear the sound of her disapparition._

_Instead, her ethereal voice drifted across the open field and into the trees, “The moon frogs should be singing by next moon.”_

_His eyes shot open and he could see that she was somehow looking directly at him, despite his being tucked away under the trees boughs. “You are welcome to join me any time, William Weasley.” Bill’s nostrils flared in a panic before she turned, disapparated, and was gone._

_Bill’s mind was a maelstrom and he jumped to all fours._ Shit. Shit shit shit. She knew. Fuck. I bet she has always known. Of course she has always known. I bet she can sense me. She has the sight, right? That’s what Ron said. Fucking bloody hell! 

_Then her other words rang back in Bill’s ears, “You are welcome to join me any time…” He was welcome to join her? A sliver of hope bloomed in his chest and some of the tightness there began to subside. Maybe this wasn’t a terrible thing. His wolf seemed happy to be acknowledged after so long of just laying and watching. He tried to settle back down but couldn’t so he did the only thing he could do and ran._

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

Joining her the next month was the best decision Bill had ever made. He had taken a chance and stepped out into the field letting her see him for the first time, and she had welcomed him with open arms. 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

_The wolf watched from cover as Luna entered the field, walking calmly through the tall grasses that were starting to turn green again with spring’s breath of life. Occasionally she stopped to gather a moonflower and Bill could have sworn he saw the blossoms willingly reach for her. She quietly thanked each plant for its gift before adding it to her bouquet. When she made it to the center of the field she shed her wool robe._

_If it was even possible, she looked even more beautiful tonight. Her golden-white curls were piled atop her head and instead of a simple shift, she was wearing a dress made of fine lace. It covered her arms down to her dainty wrists and the hem brushed the ground as she moved. The front however dipped low, low enough that Bill swallowed and glanced away._

_Luna sat down and began her work, first weaving herself a crown from the blossoms then setting out all the items she would need for her ritual. Once finished, she stood in her circle and called upon the rites of olde. When she began her incantation Bill raised his eyes back up to her and was unable to look away. No matter how many times Bill watched her perform this blessing, he was enraptured. He could feel her magic reaching out to him, smoothing across his fur and making it stand on end._

_Her spellwork slowly came to an end and she stood once again gazing at the stars. He could still feel her magic calling to him, his own personal siren. He cautiously stepped forward and for the first time, allowed her to truly see him._

_As the first beam of moonlight washed over the large red wolf, Luna turned and smiled brightly at him. She reached her arm towards him in a silent invitation to join her. Bill walked forward slowly, part of him expecting her to run at any moment from the giant werewolf walking towards her. Once he was at her side she finally spoke._

_“Nice of you to finally join me, William Weasley. Would you like to dance with me? Although, I’m not sure werewolves dance.”_

_Luna tilted her head to the side and studied him as Bill chuffed and laid down at her feet. “_ Hmmm...perhaps werewolves can’t dance,” _Luna said with a shrug and began to sway and hum beside him. The wolf closed his eyes, content by being in such close proximity to the witch._

_Bill was so relaxed that he almost jumped when he felt her slender fingers carding through his fur. He glanced sideways and saw her kneeling beside him, watching with a soft smile on her face, continuing to pet him despite him tensing up at the contact._

_“I always wondered what a werewolf would feel like. You’re very soft. I imagine it is similar to what a Dabberblimp must feel like.”_

_The wolf’s brows raised and he turned his head in confusion._ What the hell is a Dabberblimp? 

_Luna kept talking as she started reaching for more moonflowers and began making what looked to be a second crown, although much larger than her first. “It is Ostara you know. Tonight’s moon is about balance. Light and dark are finally in harmony and light is on the rise. The forest is emerging from winter and new life is beginning all around us. It is fitting don’t you think?”_

_Bill didn’t know quite what to think as she placed the large crown of moonflowers atop his rather massive head, mindful of his ears which she smoothed her hands over causing a shiver to run down his spine._

_Luna giggled softly, rose to her feet, and gathered her belongings. Bill rose as well, dreading her departure. He stood almost eye level with the small witch and she fearlessly approached him after adorning her robe._

_“It was a lovely evening William. I shall see you next month.” And then she did the unthinkable. She took his maw into her hands and placed a kiss on the tip of his snout. “Don’t forget to watch out for wrackspurts. I don’t think you need their confusion.”_

_The red wolf was still standing in shock long after she had disapparated._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bill squeezed Luna just a little tighter. He had left the forest that morning bewildered, moonflower crown in hand. How could this little witch turn his life upside down with one peck? He had kept joining her in the field each moon, but it took him 6 months before he finally worked up the courage to owl and ask her for a real date. 

Their relationship hadn’t been an easy one. For all that Luna was love and light, the wolf brought out a darker side of Bill that made itself very well known. His temper was on a feather-light trigger half of the month. Once their relationship was made official, his wolf became very protective and oftentimes Bill found himself jealous for no reason. It was a struggle to keep himself in check some days.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Bill knew he was lucky. Thanks to his established career with the goblins he didn’t have to worry about his lycanthropy affecting his livelihood. The goblins didn’t care that he transformed into a beast once a month, they were just happy he made them lots and lots of gold. He had a stable life, a supportive family, and had always been confident in himself._

_Reading the headline of The Daily Prophet that morning though had sent his mind on a downward spiral. They were calling her Looney on the fucking front page. The first time Ron had called her that after Bill had introduced her to his family as his girlfriend, he had almost taken his head off. Now he wanted to burn the Prophet’s entire office to the ground._

_She didn’t deserve to be mocked. Luna wasn’t weird, she was unique...precious. She showed even the lowliest of creatures care and affection. She wove flowers into jewelry and danced in moonlight. She was full of wisdom if one cared to listen and had shown him unrelenting kindness and love._

_Bill was pacing the kitchen of his cabin when she came in carrying a basket full of foraged greens. She watched him for a moment before putting her basket on the table and coming to stand in front of him, ceasing his movement. She placed her hands on each side of his face and looked into his now golden eyes._

_“Your wolf is surfacing. You should take a warm bath. I can add some of these herbs to help soothe him. Perhaps I can join you? I think he likes me near.”_

_Bill pulled her hands from his face carefully before turning from her and crossing his arms. “There’s an article this morning...about us,” Bill spoke from behind clenched teeth._

_Luna picked up the prophet on the table and read over the article while Bill tried to gain some control._

_“I think it is rather nice. They got a lovely picture of us.”_

_Bill spun to face her in disbelief. “It’s rather nice?! They’re calling you Looney again! They insinuated that you are sleeping with the goblins I work for too! I won’t even repeat the other things they called you.”_

_Luna’s brow creased in thought. “People have always called me Looney. I don’t mind. Loons are lovely birds. And it doesn’t seem like The Prophet knows much about goblins. I’m fairly certain that the ones you work for wouldn’t want to sleep with any witch.”_

_Bill sighed, “Luna, you know how they mean it. You don’t deserve this. You are so wonderful and your association with me has you being mocked in the press for all of Wizarding Britain to see. My life is a book covered in ink stains, smears, and ripped pages and now you have been written in as well. You deserve a brand new, clean book to be written into.”_

_Luna crossed the kitchen to wrap her arms around him and rest her head on his back. “I don’t need blank pages, William. I love you and your life just as you are; ink stains, smudges, and all. Let’s go take a bath, love.”_

_Bill watched as she walked to their bathroom, stripping off pieces of clothing as she went. His shoulders dropped in resignation and he crossed the kitchen to join her, picking up their copy of the Prophet and tossing it into the fire as he went._

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Luna stirred and spoke sleepily from his arms, “You’re thinking rather loudly for so early in the morning.” 

Bill chuckled against the back of her head. “I suppose I am.” 

Luna rolled to face him and smoothed one finger across his brow and down the side of his face. “I hope they are all good thoughts. You know how wrackspurts like the bad ones. I’d hate for you to spend the day befuddled.” 

Bill leaned down and kissed her softly. “No, just good thoughts of you and how patient you have been with me. I don’t quite know how I got so lucky.”

Luna pushed Bill to his back and straddled his waist, pulling the sheet up over them creating their own little cocoon from the rising sun. As her hips pressed into his, her warmth against him had Bill quickly hardening. 

_Perhaps morning could wait just a little longer,_ Bill thought as he smoothed his hands up her thighs, over her waist and up to her perfect breasts. Bill squeezed them softly and Luna smiled down at him, his own earthbound angel. 

Bill pinched one nipple causing her to suck in a quick breath. A pinch of her other nipple had Luna rocking her hips against him. Bill grunted and pushed up against her and she mewed as he brushed against her clit. 

“What do you need William?” Luna asked as she reached down to card a hand through his rust-colored hair and over his cheek. 

Bill pressed his face into her palm then kissed it reverently, “Just you. Always just you.”

Luna leaned forward and he let go of her breasts to tangle his hands in her curls as she kissed him, softly at first and then a little harder, nipping his bottom lip ever so slightly. A growl echoed low in Bill’s throat and when he opened his eyes to look up at her, his irises were circled in a ring of gold. 

“Ahh, there are my boys,” Lune whispered. “I thought you both might like to be here this morning.” 

One hand left her curls and Bill smirked as he reached between them to tease her swollen nub until she was rocking against his hand, her slick weeping out to coat him. Pulling her head back with the hand still wrapped in her locks, Bill peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses and little sucking love bites. With his other hand, he slowly eased one finger then two into her and crooked them against her tender front wall, her back arching in pleasure. 

A startled “please” fell from her lips and they shifted together to sheath himself inside of her waiting warmth. Bill groaned and his head fell back to hit the pillow. Perfection. She was always such fucking perfection. 

Luna began to move above him, twisting her hips and grinding against his pelvis. She was slow and melodic, just like her dances in the moonlight. Instead of humming a song, she now sang to him in moans of pleasure, erupting goosebumps along his flesh just the same. 

Bill watched in awe as she rode him, his goddess divine, until he could hold on no longer.

Bill sat up pulling the sheet from off them and gripped her tightly to thrust up into her from below, pressing her clit hard against his pelvis. 

“Please Luna, please come for me, love,” Bill begged into her neck as he tried to stave off his own climax. When she started to shudder around him, her own orgasm finally breaking, he gave in to his own finishing inside of her.

He brought his forehead to hers and panted, “You keep loving me like this witch and I’ll follow you my entire life.” 

Luna raised her head and squinted into the first morning light, her silver eyes moving as though she was watching scenes play out in front of her. Then she looked back at Bill and gave him one of her bright, beaming smiles. 

“Of course you will, love. And for our next three lifetimes as well.” 

Bill let out a bark of a laugh and squeezed Luna to him, flipping her to her back and cradling himself in her thighs. Luna’s airy laugh rang through their bedroom. 

The wolf may have brought darkness into Bill’s life, but Luna had brought her light and wrapped in her arms, the first rays of morning sun shining down on them, his soul was washed clean. 


End file.
